


Betty and Archie Shower Sex

by Theangelclub



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst and Porn, During Canon, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Riverdale Kink Week, Shower Porn, Shower Sex, Smut, barchie, riverdale smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:09:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theangelclub/pseuds/Theangelclub
Summary: An extended version of the Betty and Archie shower sex scene in 5x05 because it was very hot!
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper
Kudos: 38





	Betty and Archie Shower Sex

Okay did you seriously expect me to not write a smut about the hottest scene in the show? (Also yes I ship barchie and bughead leave me alone) 

They looked each other up and down slowly as if both of them knew what they wanted to do without saying it aloud. Archie made the first move on inching closer to her with one big step. The side of Betty’s mouth curled into a smirk as she kept her eyes locked on his eyes. Betty took a little step forward and then Archie finally closed the space between them pressing his mouth to hers. She returned his kiss quickly and passionately. Archie carelessly swept Betty off her feet as she wrapped her legs around his waist entangling her hands in his hair. “Still wanna take that shower?” Archie asked looking her up and down. “Absolutely!” Betty whispered and then immediately went back to kissing him. 

Archie carried her upstairs and into the bathroom setting her down onto the bathroom counter as he stopped there kiss gently. “Betty are you sure about this?” Archie asked pulling away from her completely. “Yes Arch- I’m sure!” Betty replied grabbing his shirt to pull him closer to her as she began to kiss him again. She yanked at the bottom of his shirt and he pulled off completely before taking off hers. She was wearing one of her signature pastel pink lacy bras that Archie couldn’t wait to tear off. 

Archie quickly moved her jeans and thong off of her leaving her just in the bra. “I’m pretty sure you said were showering...” Betty said teasing him. “We will!” He replied. He began kissing her neck and Betty hummed quietly in response, he then began kissing down her stomach “ever since high school I’ve wanted to know what you tasted like Betty” he said sliding Betty to end of the counter and kneeling over he began to lick her clit. Betty moaned loudly and immediately at the roughness of his tongue he then began liking her slit before sliding a finger inside of her Betty jumped slightly at the sensation. “Holy shit Betty you’re so tight!” Archie said sliding another finger inside of her as he started licking her clit once more. Betty grabbed and pulled at his hair as the tension started building. “Archie shower now, please! I need to feel you!” Betty begged as Archie stood up slowly taking her bra off revealing her big beautiful chest. He then slowly took his pants off and turned the shower on. He grabbed Betty off of the counter and walked her into the shower. 

They both stood there for a moment unsure of who should make the first move and then Archie slammed Betty into the shower wall as he kissed her. He moved his hand up wrapping it around neck before he began placing kisses on her chest, biting roughly on one of her nipples causing Betty to moan loudly. “Archie please!” Betty pleaded. She put both of her hands on his cheeks making him look directly into her eyes. “Archie I need you to fuck me right now.... I need to feel you inside of me!” Betty said desperately. Archie smirked at her submissiveness and slowly entered the blonde. Betty practically screamed as her entered her, she grabbed the top of the shower and his shoulder to take the edge off. He then began pumping into her over and over again as Betty giggled in pleasure. “You’re so good Betty, taking my cock like this!” Archie said as he began to pump in and out of her faster and harder.

“Archie I’m gonna cum.” Betty said grabbing onto the top of the shower harder. “Cum for me!” Archie grunted into her ear as Betty hit her peak, and she became a shaking and moaning mess. Archie continued to pump in and out of her biting her lip roughly. “Betty I’m gonna cum” he said before Betty quickly pushed him away lightly as she got onto her knees, the hot shower water was now hitting her back as she took all of Archie’s length into her mouth. “Oh my god Betty-“ he said grabbing a chunk full of her hair. “Betty I’m gonna-“ he said as she released himself into her mouth and she swallowed all of him. She stood back up and the pair kissed once more breathy heavily trying to regain the strength from what just happened.

“Betty that was fucking amazing!” Archie said reaching behind her to turn off the shower. “It really was!” Betty giggled grabbing a towel for her and Archie out of the closet.


End file.
